(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and in particular, to a cleaning device with heater to produce a wide angle atomized solution for the cleaning windshield of a car.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional car wipers employ a liquid pump to deliver a cleaning solution from a cleaning solution storage tank via a single or dual-holes nozzle so as to provide a single or dual water stream for cleaning the windshield of the vehicle. Such structure has the following drawbacks:
(1) The stream thus produced is always at a fixed point on the windshield, which causes the accumulation of the cleaning solution at a specified point or loss of cleaning solution prior to cleaning the windshield. PA1 (2) As the stream produced is at a fixed point on the windshield, most regions on the windshield are still dry, and therefore the wipers clean the windshield without cleaning solution. Thus the dust particles may not rapidly wipe off and the wipers face a strong resistance while cleaning. The wipers will be eventually damaged. PA1 (3) The holes of the nozzle can easily be blocked, in particular, during the process of waxing the vehicle, and besides, effective cleaning of the blocked holes of the nozzle is not easy. PA1 (1) The device has an instantaneous, wide-angle atomization capability. PA1 (2) The atomized solution produced covers a wide surface such that the entire windshield is wet with atomized cleansing solution, facilitating the cleaning process by the wipers. Besides, it effectively reduces the resistance of the windshield against the wipers while cleaning. PA1 (3) The cleaning solution for atomization and heating treatment can effectively dissolve the oily mist and effectively remove fog adhered on the windshield. In addition, it enhances the cleaning capability of the wipers in freezing environment. PA1 (4) The heat-releasing source of the heat sink is obtained from the recycle of cooling water in the engine, and thus, no addition installation of heat supply is required. PA1 (5) The heat treatment of the cleaning device is detected by a temperature controller which is capable of automatically switching ON/OFF in the cleaning process. PA1 (6) The atomized solution in the present cleaning device is supplied by means of an air pump and a liquid pump. PA1 (7) The nozzle can provide a wide-angle ejection of the cleaning solution and has a universal bead body to allow all direction adjustment of the nozzle.
In cold weather countries, the cleaning of windshield with heat is an effective method to clear away the accumulated snow or mist on the windshield, but in most cases, the heating is achieved by employing the power of the vehicle to heat the cleaning solution and is then ejected as stream by the solution pump. However, the method of using cleaning solution with heat and then employing atomized hot mist so as to rapidly dissolve dust particles, oily mist or freezing moisture has not been seen. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for windshield of a vehicle.